peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1969
Peelenium ;Broadcast *09 November 1999 ;Playlist *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Pachuko Cadaver *Andy Capp: Popatop *Family: Hung Up Down *Mike Hart: Almost Liverpool 8 ;Events * 2 March: Concorde 002 maiden flight. * 26 May – 2 June - John Lennon and Yoko Ono stage a "Bed-In" at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal, Canada, during which they record "Give Peace a Chance". * 5 July: Rolling Stones play free concert in Hyde Park. Peel attends, as does his mother, who writes a letter in praise of the young which is published in Oz magazine. * 21 July: Neil Armstrong, commander of Apollo 11, becomes first man (or woman) to step on the Moon. * Year of the big open-air rock festivals: the most famous being August 15-18 Woodstock, August 30-31 Isle of Wight (with Bob Dylan), December 6 Altamont (with the Rolling Stones. Murder of audience member by rioting Hell's Angels provokes criticism of Stones and much talk of "end of the sixties" and "end of the hippy era") * 21 September: squatters evicted by police from 144 Piccadilly, "Genesis Hall" (subject of Fairport Convention song). Peel expresses his solidarity with the squatters. * 5 October: first series of Monty Python's Flying Circus begins on BBC1 Festive 50 n/a Notable shows First Top Gear produced by John Walters *27 April 1969 Ivor Cutler first session *07 May 1969 VD admission *28 May 1969 Last Night Ride *24 September 1969 Christmas special *27 December 1969 See Also *Top Gear *Night Ride *Gigography 1969 *Melody Maker: 1969 Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1969 - Flower Power, Beefheart And A New Producer *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1967-69 *Wikipedia: 1969 *Wikipedia: 1969 In Music *Marmalade Skies (1969): Jan / Feb / Mar / Apr / May / June / July / Aug / Sept / Oct / Nov / Dec *List Of Shows Shows calendar *Top Gear broadcast Sunday at 2-5pm until 20 April 1969, changes time to 7-9pm until 21 September 1969, then moves to Saturday 3-5pm. *Night Ride broadcast Wednesday midnight-1am until 23 April 1969, changes time to 8.15-9.15pm and loses name, then axed after last show 24 September 1969. Shared *12 January 1969 / 15 January 1969 / 19 January 1969 / 22 January 1969 / 26 January 1969 *02 February 1969 / 05 February 1969 / 12 February 1969 / 16 February 1969 / 23 February 1969 / 26 February 1969 *05 March 1969 / 09 March 1969 / 12 March 1969 / 16 March 1969 / 19 March 1969 / 30 March 1969 *06 April 1969 / 16 April 1969 / 20 April 1969 / 27 April 1969 / 30 April 1969 *07 May 1969 / 11 May 1969 / 18 May 1969 / 25 May 1969 / 28 May 1969 *04 June 1969 / 08 June 1969 / 11 June 1969 / 15 June 1969 / 29 June 1969 *06 July 1969 / 13 July 1969 / 20 July 1969 / 23 July 1969 / 27 July 1969 *03 August 1969 / 06 August 1969 / 10 August 1969 / 13 August 1969 / 17 August 1969 *14 September 1969 *15 November 1969 / 22 November 1969 *27 December 1969 *Bonzo Sessions / John Fahey Session / McPeakes 1969 / Roy Harper 1968 1969 / Liverpool Scene 1969 Category:1969